gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FIB Headquarters
The FIB Headquarters is a skyscraper featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Overview The building is located on the intersection of Power Street and San Andreas Avenue in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos. It is located next to the International Affairs Agency headquarters, and is the headquarters of the Federal Investigation Bureau (FIB). The tower is likely modelled after the One California Plaza, although the FIB Headquarters is taller and its height is more similar to the Two California Plaza, a 54-story, 748 ft (228 m) skyscraper in Bunker Hill, Los Angeles. Design The FIB and IAA buildings are both federal government agencies and are similar in design both interior and exterior of each skyscraper. The FIB building has 53 floors (not including the roof) with each floor responsible for the bureau's day to day operations in the state of San Andreas. Due to the high security and classified information in this building, a lot of areas are restricted and locked which requires a security card and proper clearance authorization before proceeding into the restricted areas. Floor maintenance and services however are granted more general access and are provided by third party contractors which are constantly changing, possibly due to security reasons. The building is also designed with a fire alarm and emergency lighting system that in the event of an emergency, lighting can be provided as well as alarms can be heard throughout the building in order to get civilians and staff to evacuate the building. There is also an elevator that is meant to be used by the fire department in the event of an emergency. The floor directory that is known is: *Floor B - Basement level and Maintenance *Floor 1/L - Street level Main Entrance and Lobby *Floors 1-10 - Fingerprint Archive and Forensic Psychiatry *Floors 11-20 - Anti-Terrorism Unit, Witness Protection, and Micro Film *Floors 31-40 - Restaurant/Store, Armoury, Lie Detectors, and Psychology *Floors 41-46,48 - Case Investigations *Floor 47 - Legal Affairs *Floor 49 - Communications *Floor 50 - Case Investigations *Floor 51 - Administration and Commissioner's Office *Floor 52 - Unknown Executive Offices *Floor 53 - Computer Servers and Roof Access Events in Grand Theft Auto V :For the actual mission walkthrough, see The Bureau Raid. Most of the building is seen in the mission, The Bureau Raid where Michael and Franklin make their way inside the FIB Building to get files or a containment drive for Steve Haines, which is located on the top floor of the building. There are two approaches to this mission, the covert stealthy way which the team poses as members of the Los Santos Fire Department, or the more bash and direct way through the rooftop. However The Bureau Raid does have an effect on the exterior of the building, as a massive hole is in the side of it, and the area is later boarded up but is left damaged on the inside. Events in GTA Online *American Cycle (Race) *FIB Deathmatch *Slasher (DLC Update Only) *The Diamond Casino Heist (possible location in hacking device setup/prep) **Players must enter the lobby, pass through security barriers, and then take the elevator up to the 49th floor to steal the hacking device. Gallery FIBHQExt 4-GTAV.jpg|The FIB Building exterior plaza. 1311-GTAV.jpg|Roof with 53rd Floor skylight. FIBFloorDirectory-GTAV.png|The floor directory, displaying only 51 floors. FIBHQElevator-GTAV.jpg|The elevator panel, incorrectly displaying 59 floors. FIBLobby-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Lobby map interior. FIBHQLobby-GTAV.jpg|The FIB Building main entrance lobby during The Bureau Raid. FIBHQ49F-GTAV.jpg|Michael on the 49th floor with a mop and bucket. FIBHQExplosion-GTAV.jpg|The explosion that shakes the FIB building. FIBHQExt 2-GTAV.jpg|The heist crew impersonating firefighters arriving at the scene. FIBHQ47F-GTAV.jpg|The crew running through the 47th floor with the fire alarm going off. FIBHQ53F-GTAV.jpg|The crew reaching the 53rd floor skylight. FIBHQ52F-GTAV.jpg|A backdraft explosion possibly killing a gunman when the crew tries to open a door on the 52nd floor. FIBHQ52F 2-GTAV.jpg|The destroyed remains of the 52nd floor. FIBHQElevator 2-GTAV.jpg|The crew rappelling down the elevator shaft. FIBHQBasement-GTAV.jpg|The basement level of the FIB Building. FIBHQExt 3-GTAV.jpg|The scene outside the FIB Building with the LSPD guarding the perimeter and an Ambulance arriving. Glitches *It is possible to go back inside out of mission. There is a wall on the rooftop that can be walked through. In some cases the player might fall through and land in the building in the 51st floor (as seen here). This glitch gives the player full access to all the floors seen in The Bureau Raid, except the Comms Floor and Top Floor; however this glitch was patched on the enhanced version. (Comms: that is explored if the Fire way was chosen, Top Floor: explored in the roof entry). To access the Comms floor, the player needs chance to land onto the "roof" of the 51st floor and head northwest, until they fall through the "floor" and land inside the Comms floor. The FIB glitch is easy to do in Creator mode, as seen here. *In the enhanced version there is another way to enter the building. Enter the skyfall and invincibility cheats. Once flying, enter first-person view and fly into the western side of the skylight on the roof. The player should fall into the 53rd floor. Once here you can also enter the Comms floor by falling down the elevator shaft and landing on the invisible floor (first make sure the invincibility cheat is activated). Enter the cheat code for the Buzzard Attack Chopper and fly up the building to the top south-western corner facing the Mile High Club. Once there the helicopter should hit an invisible object and get stuck and explode. One can then get out of the destroyed Buzzard. The interior of the building will be invisible still. Switch characters and switch back and the player should be in the Comms floor. *In the Comms Floor, it is possible to find TVs showing a FIB wallpaper. If the player moves these, it will show that the wallpaper is actually not part of the TV itself, but a flying prop that acts as the TV's screen. **If moved, the TV screen will show "Join the Children of Kraff", another reference to the Epsilon Program. *Out of The Bureau Raid, the lobby and the basement never appear. If the player glitches through the building, trying to go down the elevator shaft (used in The Bureau Raid, fire crew option), they will land over an underground parking, or sometimes fall in the underworld and reappear on a nearby street. However, the lobby will appear in the enhanced version outside of The Bureau Raid if standing outside the entrance and replaying the mission and selecting the firetruck option. Immediately after the cutscene, the player must fail the mission by killing themself. Then exit the mission and return to normal gameplay. The lobby's interior will now be available but will be inaccessible unless the player stands in front of the doors and switches characters and back. The doors should be open once switching back. *There is a glitch in GTA Online that allows the player to be in the Comms Floor in Free Roam. **The player must start up or join the deathmatch "FIB Deathmatch" (requires 6-10 players, it is recommended to have it bookmarked). Once the job has been started, enough players must leave during the preparation screen until there are five or less players. (NOTE: This will not work if the actual deathmatch has been started, as the deathmatch will simply progress as normal.) All players will therefore be kicked, as there are not enough players, and the player should spawn in the FIB Building once back in a Free Mode session. The player is free to roam around the building. (Tested on Xbox 360) ***To exit the building, the player must kill themself. They will respawn on the street. Trivia *The building is known to have at least 54 floors, 53 of which are above ground level. However, the elevator panel incorrectly displays 59 floors above ground, while being unable to travel past the 52nd floor and yet able to reach B1. Likewise, the floor directory only mentions 51 floors. *The skyline windows can be broken at any time using bullets, though there will be an invisible wall to prevent the player from going inside again. *Despite the explosions effects facing the Maze Bank Tower in covert approach, after the mission, the tower's eastern and northern faces are the ones under construction while the southern and western faces unscathed despite the explosions taking place there as seen in the cutscene. **If the player goes back inside the building to the broken windows (where Michael and Franklin rappel down), the player can see that from the inside the windows are broken while from the outside they are unscathed (and can be walked through). This may cause a glitch if The Bureau Raid heist is replayed using the Roof Entry approach: in the cutscene where Michael and Franklin rappel down, it will show the outside unscathed, and then the crew is seen walking through the windows. See Also *Tallest Buildings in HD Universe *Federal Investigation Bureau *IAA Headquarters pl:Wieżowiec FIB es:Sede del FIB Category:Buildings Category:Landmarks Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Skyscrapers Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Skyscrapers in GTA V Category:Buildings in GTA V